


A Lovely Lesson

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor teaches Eileen how to read. The evening takes a different turn. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muffymaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffymaria/gifts).



> I wrote this one for my friend and AO3 member Muffymaria who's going through a hell of a week. I used to write a lot of AC fanfiction (which can be found on my LadyVe profile there) before I grew out of it, but I didn't mind making a friend happy. Enjoy, Maf.

“So, how does one learn how to read, Ratonhnhaké:ton?”

Connor smiled a little at his lover. The question was a logical one from an illiterate person, but it was a hard one to answer to a person who could read and write. When something came as natural as breathing or sleeping, it was hard to explain it to someone who found the process unusual. Still, he had to give it a go. 

It was a while ago that he found out Eileen, though he preferred to affectionately call her by her Cherokee name Hyalei, was illiterate. That in itself wasn’t surprising. She had a Native American mother hailing from the Cherokee tribe and her father was an Irish tradesmen. Both came from environments where written language wasn’t common, so it made sense that she was never exposed to it either. People like himself were a notable exception and being of the firm opinion that he should share his knowledge, he had offered to teach her. 

Today was the first day. They were sitting in his bedroom of the Homestead, at his desk, and he had taken out some parchment and the simplest book he could find. Perhaps, at the end of the day, they could try some sentences. First, however, she needed to learn the basics.

“Well, we’ll start by learning letters and associating them with sounds. That is the key to everything else.”

Eileen cocked her head at him, giving him a somewhat nervous look. “Will you teach me in Kanien’kéha or…?”

He shook his head. “No. We’ll go with English, since we both speak that language and it’s a common language among the colonists. Additionally, those use written language more than our tribes do.”

She let out a small, relieved sigh. “Ah, alright. I can do English. That should be easy enough.”

All Connor did was briefly hint at a small smile of his own. Her enthusiasm was admirable, but it wasn’t going easy. Still, he was more than willing to try. Eileen was an intelligent woman and he was patient and determined. Besides, teaching a person to read, write and spell couldn’t possibly be harder than herding pigs.

“Very well then. We will start with the alphabet.”

He took out a paper he had prepared earlier in the morning. “The alphabet contains all the letters used in the English language. Each of these letters represents a sound and they can be combined to form words. Let us proceed.”

With that, he started to show her all the 26 letters, demonstrating for each one how they sounded and letting her become familiar with their appearance. He asked her to repeat after him several times, turning each and every one of them into a mantra she might find easier to remember.

After that, he tried to have her replicate the letters herself. Using some parchment and charcoal, he showed her how to write each symbol and then asked her to mimic the movements, imitating the forms and shapes he made. 

She didn’t find it easy. Having never held anything close to a pen before, her movements were clunky and often far too forceful. Several times, she broke a piece of charcoal and at one point, she got so frustrated by it that they had to take a short break over some bone marrow soup. Still, she was nothing if not persistent and after a while, she managed to scribble down the letters in a recognizable way. He could only laugh as she was smiling from ear to ear, proudly stating that she could now write.

He spent the rest of the afternoon teaching her the letters. It was a lot less hard than he imagined. Eileen was a quick student who was eager to learn. She had an excellent memory and a great affinity for connecting sounds to symbols. If she kept going at this rate, he didn’t doubt she’d learn how to read, spell and write in no time.

When the evening fell, he was so confident in her abilities that he decided to be bold and try and have her read some simple words. She threw herself into this task with equal fervor, trying her best to get a grip on the words he pointed at in books or wrote down on the parchment. She did reasonably well, in fact, managing to decipher the words quite well, with only minor snags.

“C-A-T… Sat?”

He chuckled. “No, no. A “c” in front of an “e”, “i” or “y” is usually pronounced as an “s”. In front of every other vowel, it’s mostly pronounced as a “k”.” 

She frowned and looked at the page again. “Alright then… C-A-T. “Keht”… Cat!”

Connor grinned. There was something incredibly sweet about watching his lover get so excited about learning to read small words. Pleased with her progress and mindful of the time, he put a hand on her shoulder.

“I think we should end the lesson here for today, Hyalei. You did very well. I think you should head home. Your parents are probably waiting for you to have dinner with them.”

She shook her head with a chuckle. “I doubt it. If I don’t show up, they will know I’m dining with you. They are fine with that.”

He gave her a small smile. Many people in the Homestead were often surprised at how open they were about the fact they were lovers and how unconcerned Eileen’s parents were in the face of it. It had taken them a while to explain to them that premarital relations were considered a normal thing among both the Mohawk and Cherokee tribes. While he was certain they did not approve, they were supportive and ceased their questions. He was glad for it, as it meant no one would make infractions on the time they wanted to spend alone.

“Let us eat here then. I still have some shepherd’s pies and bread.”

She nodded. “That sounds good to me. Let’s have dinner in a few. But first, I’d like to thank you for all your efforts.”

He gave her a surprised look and she continued. “It means a lot that you’ve agreed to teach me how to read. It will help me tremendously and I know you’re incredibly busy as it is…”

A small sigh left her mouth as she said that and he cringed. By now, she was fully aware he was an Assassin. It was almost a relief, really. It gave him peace not having to lie to her about whom he was and where he went when he traveled. It was pleasant to have someone to come home to and confide him, yet at the same time, it sometimes made him feel guilty too. He hated to leave her behind, waiting for him with the hope he came back again.

As such, he cherished the times they could spend together. She had made him happier than any other woman he’d ever met. He liked her company and the way she made him laugh and provided him with good advice. Not to mention the more intimate interactions both had finally found the courage to engage in.

Connor jerked a little when he suddenly felt her press a kiss to his lips. He happily answered her gesture of gratitude and affection with one of his own. Eileen giggled a little, getting off her chair and instead slipping onto his lap to continue the kiss.

He didn’t think to stop her, allowing his hands to move up and down her sides. He reveled in the feeling of her warm body so close to his. His lover was comforting and familiar, her nearness always putting him at ease. He had missed her, in all ways one should be longing for their lover. 

It wasn’t long before he started to feel an uncomfortable stiffness in his pants. It quickly distracted him from the pleasurable interaction with his lover and he pulled back. He grabbed her hips and tried to move her ever so slightly, worried it might bother her.

Eileen didn’t seem to agree to that arrangement. She firmly placed her hands on his to keep him from pushing her away. She kissed him again, pushing herself up against him and bringing her own hands down to his hips.

A soft groan escaped his lips and he bucked a little as he felt her stroke him through his pants. They had come a long way from being shy about each other’s bodies. He loved the way she lavished attention on the most sensitive part of him and it was even better to know that she didn’t fee embarrassed or uncomfortable at doing so. 

She cupped the bulge, squeezing gently and eliciting another grunt from him. He spied her giving him a knowing smirk before quickly pushing down the hem of his trousers. His erection immediately appeared from its confines and he was just a tad bit self-conscious about how hard he already was. 

His lover didn’t seem to share his embarrassment. Playfully running her tongue across his ear, she continued her ministrations. The unhindered feeling of her fingers on his manhood had him shudder. He swore he could feel the blood from his head rush to the lower part of his body and any sense of coherency was quickly lost.

“Tontasathna'neta, Hyalei…”

It only barely registered to her that he was speaking in his native language and she likely didn’t understand. It didn’t matter. Her fingers continued to move up and down his erection, agonizingly slow and applying the slightest bit of pressure. It was maddening and enticing at the same time and as he grew fully hard, he fought the urge to thrust himself into her hands or simply take her then and there, much like the first time. 

He chuckled quietly. Their first time, where they both lost their virginity, had been a messy affair, a spontaneous tryst on the riverbank after a swim. While pleasurable for them both, it had been quick and clumsy, leaving them both confused and more than a little self-conscious after the fact. He could now laugh at their lack of experience at the time, but he was also determined to do better. 

Trying to collect whatever was left of his conscious mind, he proceeded to pull down the pants she was wearing and discarding of them. She didn’t protest, not even when he snaked his hand to the apex of her womanhood. He gently brushed his fingers across her lover lips a few times, noting she was already feeling moist, before focusing her attention on the bud above her entrance. 

Her grip on him suddenly increased and she let out a soft whine the moment he focused his attention on that sensitive little spot. He noticed how she increased her pace in retaliation, carefully grazing his nails across his most sensitive skin, but it only served to encourage more. He traced small circles around it, teasing it out of its hood, taking delight in her whimpers and shivers as he returned the favor.

Soon, she was leaning into him, panting madly as she tried to keep a firm pace. He doubled his efforts in response, simply enjoying the quiet intimacy of them exchanging pleasure. In that moment, there was nothing but their bodies, warmth and intimacy and he cherished it immensely.

Still, there was a limit to his patience. Knowing he wouldn’t last long if Eileen kept going like this, he carefully pulled her hand away. She gave him a questioning look in response, on which he simply pulled her close and kissed her again. 

She happily answered and he took the time to let his hands wander to her backside. He gave it a playful squeeze, before easily lifting her up and pushing his aching member inside of her. All he heard from her was a moan and he met no resistance as he slipped inside of her all the way to the hilt. He then held still for a moment, waiting for her to make the next move.

Eileen happily obliged. She started to rock her hips at a steady pace, causing a delicious friction when her wet, willing womanhood clenched around him. He happily let her decide the rhythm for a while, enjoying her soft mewls as she rode him eagerly. In the meantime, he took the opportunity to pull down her shirt, revealing the beautiful sight of her breasts.

He leaned forward, wrapping his lips around one of them. For a moment, he was sure his lover was swearing in Tsalagi at the sudden sensation, but she quickly shoved her willingness by pressing her chest to his face. He happily obliged, teasing a nipple with his tongue while using a free hand to play with the neglected breast. With the other, he guided the rise and descent of her hips, trying his best to hold off as long as she could.

In the end, however, her soft sighs and whimpers got the better of him. On instinct, he found both hands slide to her buttocks again. He firmly grabbed hold of her and proceeded to take over the pace, pushing into her hard enough to earn a loud gasp. He then repeated the motion again and again, the sound of her loud moans music to his ears.

He wasn’t afraid of being too rough with her. Despite being much larger and heavier than her, he knew her body well by now. She liked it when he didn’t hold back on her and was quick to let him know when he went too hard on her. As long as she didn’t protest, he knew he was in the clear and he happily made use of that.

No complaints ever came. He could feel Eileen writhe against him, head on his shoulders and her nails down his back, matching him stroke for stroke while taking every inch of him inside her. Her thigh spread further to accept him deep inside her and he could feel how she was clenching around him viciously. He tried his best to bite back his own grunts of pleasure, stars shooting across his vision and his muscles clenching. Like this, he wouldn’t last long at all.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton…howatsu…”

What she said exactly, he didn’t know, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out she was close as well. It was all he needed. His fingers found the tiny little bud between her legs again and dragged their rough pads over it insistently, determined to bring her over the edge with him.

He didn’t need long. A few strokes and rubs later, her entire body shuddered and she shrieked loudly as she finally attained her release. Her body went slack against him and her lower muscles clenched onto him like a vice. 

Connor happily made use of the occasion. His fingers digging into her hips, he plunged himself inside of her, savoring the feeling of her womanhood gripping his entire length. It wasn’t too long afterwards that he came as well, releasing his seed inside of her. He then leaned back against the chair, feeling more tired than he did fighting a horde of soldiers.

They sat there together for a while, with him holding her in his arms to prevent her from sliding off his lap. Nothing was heard but the sound of their panting and he could feel how his lover curled up against him, burying her face in the nape of his neck. She seemed incredibly quiet and still and he gently lifted her head to check her over.

“Are you well?”

She smiled. “Yes. Though I must say this lesson got a bit more intense than I expected. Not that I am complaining though.”

Instantly, he felt his cheeks burn red, but he nonetheless smiled. He held her closer, noting just how perfectly her smaller form fit in his arms. He shivered a little as the sweat on their bodies started to cool, but he couldn’t bear to separate himself from her yet. 

They would, eventually. He should probably make sure to help her clean up afterwards as well and have her borrow some of his clothes while having dinner. Their encounter had been a rather messy one and while she took the herbs that prevented her from pregnancy, it seemed only right to take his responsibility as well. Besides, he quite enjoyed bathing with her as well.

He smiled, pulling her into a kiss that she happily responded to. Tired as she was, she clearly wasn’t down for the count yet either. Dinner could wait a little longer.


End file.
